Forbidden love
by 88wiseowls
Summary: He's Scorpius Malfoy. She's Rose Weasley. They're supposed to hate each other but instead their friends. But what happens when friendship turns to love?
1. Chapter 1

**An: This is my first ever fanfiction so please be kind and let me know how I can improve.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. Wish I was though.**

Scorpius POV

I stared out of tthe window in my room that overlooked the grounds of Malfoy manor, my home. In case you're wondering I'm Scorpius Malfoy,son of Draco Malfoy,and I'm about to start my first year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Mum walked into my room and hugged me.

"I'll miss you" she whispered in my ear.

"Me too" I whispered back. Ever since I was little I had been told stories about the second wizarding war. Dad had been a death eater and had the scar on his arm to prove it. However some events had happened which had changed his view on muggleborns and squibs so he and mum raised me with a more tolerant view much to the disappointment of my Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy.

Dad walked in, gave me a bug,and said "we need to get downstairs, my father is getting a bit impatient". We quickly got downstairs as my Grandfather's temper just got worse after the death of my was standing in the hall looking very annoyed.

" Remember, I would prefer it if you where in Slytherin but I will accept Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw just not Gryffindor"Grandfather said pulling me into a stiff hug. I don't think either of us enjoyed it.

We then left and soon arrived at kings cross station. I ran through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 arriving at platform 9 3/4. Standing a short way away from us was a very pretty red haired girl about my age. Dad gave a curt nod to one of the people she was standing with ,who I recognised as Harry Potter. I boarded the train as the whistle blew for everyone to get on board.

Rose POV

i stared round my room one last time before jumping up and down with excitement. I was finally going to Hogwarts! I'd been dreaming about this day ever since I can remember. If you're wondering who would be excited about going back to school then it's me,Rose Weasley. I get it from my mother, Hermione Granger. You may have heard of her.

When I went downstairs I think mum was just as excited as I was. My brother Hugo seemed a bit annoyed as he wasn't going to Hogwarts for another two years.

When we got to kings cross I was already in my robes which got us a few curious glances from some muggles. Because of that we quickly went to platform 9 3/4. Draco Malfoy was standing at the other end of the platform with his wife and son. His son was rather cute,I guess. OK,I admit,I couldn't keep my eyes of him, not a good sign. Luckily my cousin Albums came at that moment and we could talk. Dad wants me to beat Draco's son,Scorpius, in every test. That shouldn't be to hard.

Just then Albus' elder brother James came running over and started telling us about how he'd seen Victorie and Teddy kissing. Does it really matter?

The whistle then blew for us to get on the train, so I did. I noticed that Albus hung back to talk to his father about something but he quickly boarded the train. We found a compartment and got ready for the long train journey to Hogwarts.

Albus POV

I was rather glad to get out of the car and away from James' endless teasing about how I might get put in Slytherin. Mum and Dad tell me to ignore him. Easier said than done.

We hurried through the barrier onto platform 9 3/4. I really don't like doing that. We searched the platform until we found Rose and her family.

A bit later James came running up and started telling us about how he'd seen Victorie and Teddy kissing. He interrupted them. Honestly, my brother is such an arsehole sometimes. The whistle then blew. After a quick goodbye James jumped on the train.

I pulled my father aside and told him about my fears of being in Slytherin. He told me that he didn't care and I went on the train feeling much happier. Me and Rose found a compartment quite easily. Then I noticed a lonely looking boy outside so I invited him in.

Scorpius POV

I was wandering the train feeling a bit lonely when a friendly looking boy invited me into his compartment. "I'm Albus Potter" he said as I sat down. A girl by the window looked over .

"I'm Rose Weasley" she said smiling.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy" I said without thinking. They stared at me in shock. I sighed and waited for them to kick me out. When they didn't I stood up to leave.

 **An:please read and review! Tell me how I can improve please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An:I don't own anything except a random OC that kind of appeared from nowhere**

Albus POV

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy "those simple words where ringing furiously in my head. I was sure that the shock was showing on my face. It was definitely showing on Rose's.

I watched numbly as he stood up to leave. However as he reached for the door to leave the compartment, Rose caught his hand and pushed him back into the seat he'd just vacated. I winced, Rose pushes really hard sometimes.

" But.. I shouldn't be here talking to you " he said even though it was clear my his face that he wanted to stay.

"Nonsense the past's in the past, right Al?" Rose said turning to me. I nodded numbly before finding my voice.

"So Scorpius" I noticed that he flinced when I said his name "do you want us to call you anything, like a shortened version of your name?" I asked smiling. He seemed to relax.

"Yeah, I'll go with Scorp" he replied the ghost of a smile forming on his face. Rose laughed before turning the conversation to Quidditch. After lunch the conversation turned to houses and I asked Scorp what house he wanted to be in.

"My Grandfather wants me to be in Slytherin" Scorp said smiling.

"Yes, of course, but what about you?" Rose asked giving him a warm smile.

"Anything but Slytherin" Scorpius replied laughing "I don't care what he thinks"

Scorpius POV

"I don't care what he thinks " as soon as those words left my mouth I regretted them. Bloody hell. Why did I say that?

Just then the train pulled into Hogsmeade station and we all got off. We followed Hagrid to a lake where some boats where moored.

"No more than four to a boat" called in a boat with Rose and Albus. I noticed a girl walking away from another group who where quite clearly her friends. She sat with us instead. She had emerald green eyes and long wavy chestnut brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Emily Jones" she said smiling excitedly. We introduced ourselves and her eyes seemed to widen slightly. It turns out that she's muggleborn and had done background research when she had discovered that she was a Witch. At that moment we got our first view of Hogwarts. It was even better than how my parents had described it. In what seemed like no time at all we where standing at the front doors which where opened by Neville Longbottom,the herbology professor.

We waited in a side chamber for a bit before being taken in to the great hall. The sorting hat sang a song to us and Professor Longbottom told us that when he called our name we had to put the hat on our head and get sorted.

"Agree,Sabrina" he then called. A girl with short golden hair stepped forward and put the hat on her head.

"Ravenclaw" called almost immediately. A little later Emily was called. She got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Malfoy, Scorpius" he suddenly called. I stepped out of line and put the hat on my head.

"Well you have a very healthy desire to not be in Slytherin" said the small voice entering my ear. " Because of this there is a good deal of bravery so it should be... " The voice vanished and I waited for it to yell out my house.

"Gryffindor" the hat yelled to the hall a few minutes later. I took the hat off my head and walked towards the Gryffindor table. My head in a spin. Bloody hell. What will my family say?

Albus POV

I watched as Scorp sat down at the Gryffindor ttable. I felt really happy for him as now he might be able to get away from his family's reputation.

"Potter, Albus" Professor Longbottom called. Everyone started whispering at once. They all knew my father's story. The hat was placed on my head and the little whispering voice entered my ear.

"You would be a very good Ravenclaw but you would also be a very good Hufflepuff" said the voice. I wanted to be in Gryffindor knowing that James would never stop teasing me if I wasn't in Gryffindor. The sorting hat noticed this and thought for a little bit.

"Gryffindor" it yelled a few minutes later. I took the hat off my head and sat next to Scorp at the Gryffindor table.

Rose POV

I watched as Al sat next to Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. I was feeling even more nervous now. I glanced at the other people left to be sorted. They looked as pale and scared as I felt.

"Turner,Maddy" called Professor Longbottom. She stepped out of line and put the hat on her head.

"Hufflepuff" called the hat after a few minutes.

"Weasley, Rose" he then called. I walked forward trembling a little bit. People where whispering just like they where with Al. I wasn't surprised given who my parents are. The hat's voice entered my ear.

"You are certainly very smart but you don't want to learn so not Ravenclaw" the hat muttered. "Slytherin would be a good place but so would Gryffindor. Where shall I put you?" The hat paused to think. I had a feeling that I was going to be a hatstall.

"Gryffindor" it eventually yelled to the hall. I ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat with Al and Scorp. There was one person left to be sorted. Jade Young, the final person, was sorted into Ravenclaw. We had an excellent feast during which I talked to my family and the new Gryffindors. Afterwards the headmaster said a few words and we went to bed.

 **An: I didn't put any new Slytherins in the sorting as I used names from people at school and I didn't feel like any of them deserved to be put in Slytherin. Also can you please give names that you would associate with arrogant people for a future character. It's not urgent but I would like them as quickly as possible please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:I aam so sorry that it took me so long to update! However I don't really have an excuse so I'm not going to give one. But on with the chapter (you've waited long enough)**

 **Disclaimer: the only things I own are the plot and the Slytherins**

Rose POV

It was Friday and we were going down to Hagrids later as we had the afternoon off. However we had to survive double potions first. At least we had defence against the dark arts beforehand.

As we walked down to breakfast I noticed that Scorp seemed a bit tense. I wasn't surprised, well his family were bound to not be very happy about him being in Gryffindor.

We sat down and I grabbed some bacon and some sausages. Well,quite a few actually. What can I say,I inherited my love of food from my father.

Then the post arrived. I saw Scorpius look up with a look of concern on his face just like the look on his face every morning when it arrived. An owl landed in front of him but it wasn't a howler that was clutched in its beak.

Me,Al and Scorp stared at the perfectly normal letter clutched in the owl's beak. Briefly I wondered if if it wasn't the Malfoy's pet owl.

"That's my family's pet owl" Scorpius muttered. "But why isn't the letter a howler?" He looked at me as if I would magically have an explanation. I shrugged and gestured for him to read the letter. With a shaking hand he took it and opened the letter. He read it looking very worried but his frown quickly turned into a look of amusement. When he finished reading he handed it to Al who laughed. Scorp then gave it to me.

I read the letter, quickly. It was from his Father saying that Lucius Malfoy, Scorpius's Grandfather, wanted to send a howler but he had convinced him not too. Draco Malfoy didn't care and was pleased that his son could make his own path for himself without being overshadowed by his family's reputation. I smirked at that bit.

Nev- Professor Longbottom, I really must stop calling him Neville, came along the tables telling us to get to our classes. We got up and hurried along to Defence against the dark arts. Well Al hurried me and Scorp kind of dawdled along.

Professor Johnson was teaching us all about Vampires. I tried my hardest to listen but I got a bit bored. I mean, I knew all of it already. Scorpius looked sort of interested while Al seemed to be hanging of his every word.

When the bell went we all filed out of the classroom to the dungeons for double potions with the Slytherins.

Scorpius POV

After defence against the dark arts which was mildly interesting we went down to the dungeons for the lesson I was dreading the most, Potions. The professor had gone to school with my dad and to make matters worse we had potions with the Slytherins. They where bound to not be happy about me being in Gryffindor.

I was right about the Slytherins attitude. As soon as we got down to the dungeons they started teasing me.

"Blood traitor" onyelled. I sort of remembered him as Octavian Zabini.

"Yeah, you are a disgrace to purebloods" another one yelled. I think her name was Ursula Flint.

"Ignore them" Al muttered to me. Easier said than done.

"We'll be your friends, no matter what they say" Rose added giving me a smile that out up her warm brown eyes that went perfectly well with her glossy red hair... Sorry, getting a bit off topic.

The classroom door opened and Professor Nott stepped out. He looked just as Dad had described him, weak and stringy. I heard Rose snort behind me but she quickly shut up when Albus glared at her. Rose was definitely more of a troublemaker than Albus.

We walked in and sat down. Rose and Albus sat on either side of me to try and stop the Slytherins throwing things at me. Professor Nott the register giving me a death glare when he got to my name.

" Great even the professor hates you" Rose whispered in my ear. I almost snorted but stopped myself just in time. The professor then gave speech about potions. He then told us make the cure for boils.

Albus set to work immediately. Me and Rose took a little longer. I found the potion sort of easy but Albus seem to find it quite hard. However Rose don't seem to be trying at all.

Once everyone had finished Professor Nott inspected our potions. The Slytherins could do no wrong. Mine and Albus' potions where pronounced merely passable. He looked at Rose's potion and couldn't seem to find anything wrong with it. We then got let out and we went to lunch.

Albus POV

I couldn't believe it! Rose hardly tried and nothing could be found wrong with her potion. Well I tried as hard as I possibly could and it was pronounced merely passable. It just wasn't fair!

I complained about it all through lunchtime and all the way down to Hagrid's hut. About half way through lunchtime James sit down next to me.

" I don't think there listening to you " he said pointing to Rose and Scorpius. They were having their own conversation. I chose to ignore James and carried on talking.

I complained about it to Hagrid as well when we were visiting him. Rose and Scorp stared at me like I'd dropped from another planet.

"Your still going on about that?" Rose asked. Scorpius just shook his head.

" Shes got 'er mother's brains" Hagrid said try not to laugh. He then offered us some rock cakes.

Hagrid talked to us about our parents and things like that. He also told Scorpius not too listen to the Slytherins and that they where incredibly stupid. That cheered him up a bit.

When we left Rose glanced over to the forbidden forest. I immediately knew what she was thinking. "No" I muttered. Rose stuck her tongue out at me as she walked up to the castle.

I then got them up to the Gryffindor common room to do homework with Ross groaning all the way. She has her mother's brains, perfect for learning, yet she never pays attention. There are times when I really don't understand my cousin.

 **AN: That has to be my longest chapter yet. Hope they continue like that as well. Also please give boy names that you would associate with an arrogant person. I need them for a future chapter. Can you guess the parents for the Slytherins in this chapter. There is also a name ffrom a hated person in another fandom,which one is it? The person/ people who guess correctly will get a future chapter dedicated to them. Nex chapter should be up before Christmas if not then before next year.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It's Christmas Eve! I am a tiny bit annoyed at the moment as my little sister woke me up because of her yelling. She was looking for her stocking. But I have a Christmas chapter for you in which Scorpius mets the Weasleys. Merry Christmas!**

 **Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to JK Rowling**

 **Chapter 4**

Scorpius POV

I was nervous. Incredibly nervous. I was going to be spending the Christmas holidays with Albus' family. I knew that his elder brother James had accepted me after a few weeks of suspicious looks . However I was worried about what his Mum, Dad and little sister,Lily, would say.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked pulling me out of my thoughts. She must have noticed that I was staring out the window and not joining in with the conversations.

"You don't need to worry about my family" Albus said. "They know about you and they don't care"

"The person you need to worry about is my Dad" Rose said. Albus started laughing but it didn't make me any less worried. "Sorry" Rose mouthed to me. I think she noticed that it made me more worried. After that I joined in with the conversations.

When we got to King's Cross Albus jumped of and ran to his parents as fast as he could with a heavy trunk behind him. I followed a bit more slowly dragging my feet across the ground.

I didn't need to have worried. Harry Potter and his wife, Ginny, were really kind and very accepting. Lily became very attached to me and was one of the kindest people I have ever met. She seemed like a sure Hufflepuff.

We played Quidditch a lot with James and Lily. James and Lily where on one team and me and Albus where on the other one. They where all really good. There parents talent for Quidditch seemed to have rubbed off on them. I wasn't too bad myself and James said that I should try out for Seeker next year.

A few days before Christmas they told me that we would be going to the Burrow for Christmas. I was going to meet the rest of the Weasleys. I got really nervous again. However I was excited about seeing Rose again.

Rose POV

I was really excited! It must have shown as I was jumping round the house so Mum and Dad sent Hugo to calm me down. Why they did that I will never know. Hugo never fails to annoy me. Mum had to come and break up our screaming match. Of course I got the blame as "darling Hugo" can do no wrong.

The reason we where arguing was because Hugo said that I liked Scorpius which was why I was so excited. I denied his claims but I am not sure which one of us is right. I mean Scorpius is rather cute. However I would never tell Hugo that as he would never stop teasing me. He is also a Malfoy and Dad would blow his top if I said that I liked him. I hope that he's not to harsh on Scorpius. He's nothing like the rest of his family.

Pretty soon they arrived and I ran up to give them a hug. Dad's face turned bright red and Mum layed a hand on his arm. I ignored him Scorpius walked over to Dad with his hand outstretched.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ,Mr Weasley" he said. Dad turned even redder and walked away. I gave Scorpius a small smile. He just shrugged. He then got introduced to the rest of the family. They where all fine with him.

Ron POV

I was mad. Really mad. I don't think that there are any words to describe how mad I was. My daughter seemed to really like that Malfoy scum and everyone else seemed to like him to. If it hadn't of been for Hermione I would oof created a scene and then Rose wouldn't have talked to me for the rest of the holidays. I bet Scorpius asked the sorting hat to put him in Gryffindor and he made friends with Albus and Rose to spy on us. I will find evidence to prove that theory, even if it kills me.

 **AN: So that's Chapter 4 done. One of the things that made me really nervous about this chapter was Ron's POV. I really wanted to do justice and get his character right. I think I've done okay. What do you think?**

 **In one of my early crafts for this chapter Ron did start yelling but it was crap so I cut it out. The next chapter will have an argument in it though. However it will be up next year.**

 **I need names that you would associate with an arrogant person. It is for a future character that will be quite important. The chapter that he'll be introduced in will be coming soon so I need them as quickly as possible please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Happy world book day! Did you dress up? If you did who where you? I was a demigod from Percy Jackson which is my joint favourite book series along with Harry Potter.**

 **I would like to apologise for not updating in over two months. I took a bit of a break from this story to update some others as I had been way to focused on this over Christmas. I hope that you can forgive me!**

 **I am also a bit worried about this chapter as I have the POVs of all three Malfoy's. I hope that I did them justice.**

 **Forbidden love**

 **Chapter 5**

Scorpius POV 

It was the summer and I was even more nervous than I had been at Christmas if that is possible. I had to face the anger of my Grandfather, Lucius Malfoy. The only reason that he hated me was because I was sorted into Gryffindor. Stupid, right?

"It'll be fine" Rose said leaning over to grab my hand. Sparks shot up my arm. I decided to ignore them not knowing what they meant.

"Yeah" Albus said dragging his nose out of a book. Albus is a big bookworm but everyon expects Rose to be because of her mother. However Rose likes being the exact opposite of what everyone expects her to be. I nodded not really believing it.

When we got to King's Cross I got off slowly and walked over to my parents. They smiled warmly at me. At least I knew that they didn't care if I was in Gryffindor or not. Then Dad did something that I wasn't expecting. He went over to Harry Potter and held out his hand.

"Thank you for looking after my son over Christmas" he said. Harry took his hand and shook it smiling.

"It was my pleasure" he said. They talked for a few minutes about things like how Hogwarts has changed since they went there and what their doing now. I could feel Ron Weasley's eyes glaring into my back. Because of my parents he didn't like me. People seem to hate each other for the most stupid reasons.

When they stopped talking we went outside, found a spot away from the eyes of muggles and apparated away. I looked up at Malfoy Manor. It looked just as uninviting as it had when I had left. It looked even more so after the warmth of Hogwarts. As we walked up to the doorway I gulped.

"He's in the drawing room, good luck" Mum muttered hugging me. I nodded and went in. He was standing by the fireplace but looked over as I walked in.

"So you got Gryffindor" he said striding over to me. "And what was the one thing that I told you not to do?"

"Get sorted into Gryffindor" I said. I was surprised at how quiet my voice was. I was supposed to be brave!

"Exactly, You worthless excuse for a Malfoy!" he said his voice rising to a shout. I tried to ignore him. I really did. However I couldn't help it. I saw red.

Lucius POV

My Grandson, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, is a disgrace to the Malfoy family. Not only does he have a more tolerant attitude to Squibs and Mudbloods but he got sorted into Gryffindor. As you can probably guess I wasn't very pleased.

To be honest I had had an inkling that he might not get sorted into Slytherin. I was OK with Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff as they aren't to disgraceful. I decided to stand by the fireplace to tell him off. I could hear the boys mother wishing him luck. No wonder he got sorted into Gryffindor if that's the way that he's treated. I watched as he walked in trying to look brave.

I remember calling him a worthless excuse for a Malfoy and being surprised when he started yelling back. Maybe he's braver than his father was at that age. Eventually I sent him to his room. As he went up the stairs I could hear lots of crashing and banging. I tried to calm myself down knowing that it was no use. I would never get over the fact that he is in Gryffindor.

Draco POV

To say that my father was angry is an understament. Ever since we got the letter he had been storming around the house like a raging bull. Therefore it was with a heavy heart that I sent my son into the room where he was waiting. Pretty soon we heard yelling and I flinced remembering the yelling all those years ago. However it sounded like two voices yelling. Maybe he is braver than I was. Eventually the yelling stopped and there was a lot of crashing and banging as Scorpius went to his room. I waited a bit for him to calm down before going up there myself. He was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"Dad" he said

"Yes " I replied slightly shocked at the casual way that he said it.

"I want to redecorate"

 **AN: And that's another chapter over! There getting longer! I hope I got them right but I don't want any hate about Draco. J.K. Rowling said that he had a more tolerant attitude after the war. And you don't mess with the queen!**

 **I really need boy names that you would associate with an arrogant person. The character that it is for Will be appearing very soon and I won't be able to upload that chapter unless I have names.**

 **Also 0 reviews on the last chapter? I am never going to be the sort of author that begs for reviews it just really brightens my day. So please review!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I'm back! Thanks to everyone who has helped over the time I couldn't write. This chapter is a bit of a filler chapter but it wouldn't make much sense if I went straight to the events in the next chapter without putting this one in. So I hope you enjoy it even if it is a filler.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not JK Rowling I only own the plot not the characters.**

 **Forbidden love**

 **Chapter 6**

Scorpius POV

I looked around my newly redecorated room for what could have been the last time. It had taken all summer and I wasn't sure that I wanted to leave it in the hands of my Grandfather even if there is a permanent sticking charm on everything. Before it had been black and dreary with a Slytherin banner. Now it was bright and colourful. The walls were covered with Gryffindor banners and pictures of me, Rose and Albus.

"Time to go " Mum said walking into my room. "It looks good, doesn't it?" she continued looking around. I nodded grabbing my trunk excited to see Rose and Albus again. I had seen them over the summer but it wasn't the same. We apparated over to King's cross and hurried through the barrier onto the platform. We then heaved my trunk onto the train and went over to Rose and Albus.

Like always Rose's dad glared at me and Dad. We chatted for a moment before the whistle blew and we had to get on the train. We waved before going to find an compartment. Rose collapsed on the seat stretching herself out but Albus and I just sat down.

"So who's going to Hogwarts this year in your family? " I asked knowing that there would be an answer.

"Louis and Lucy" Rose said immediately.

"That must be confusing " I muttered. Rose laughed

"It is" Albus said struggling to control his laughter. We spent the rest of the train ride talking about lots of different things. In fact there were so many I can't remember them. Soon we arrived at the Hogsmeade station. We got to Hogwarts by horseless carriages this year. Of course, I knew that they were really pulled by Thestrals. We sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for the new first years to arrive.

Louis POV

I was incredibly nervous about going to Hogwarts. I was going to be in the same year as my cousin Lucy but that was hardly a comfort. We are so different that I doubted that we would get sorted into the same house. I also doubted that I would be with my sister Dominique, who is starting her third year. She's in Slytherin. I'm more like my other sister, Victorie, who was a Ravenclaw.

I sat next to Lucy on the train and in the boats. We walked into the hall together feeling quite scared. Well I was scared, if Lucy was then she didn't show it. I could see Dominique at the Slytherin table, Roxanne at the Hufflepuff table, Molly at the Ravenclaw table and Fred, James, Albus, Rose and Scorpius at the Gryffindor table. We lined up and waited to be sorted. I started looking around the hall knowing that I would have to wait a long time.

"Weasley, Louis" Professor Longbottom called eventually. I stepped out of line nervously noticing Dominique's encouraging smile. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"So we have a smart one here, don't we?" the hat muttered immediately. "You are also open minded and you like things to be precise? ". The last part was a question.

"Yes, I do" I said before mentally cursing myself. I sounded like a stuck up brat. The hat laughed.

"It's clear to see where you belong" the hat said before pausing. "Ravenclaw!" it then yelled out to the hall. The hat was taken off my head as the Ravenclaw table started clapping. I walked over there and sat down noticing Dominique silently clapping.

Lucy POV

As soon as Louis was sorted into Ravenclaw I knew that it was me next. I also knew that it had been a mistake in not mingling with the other first years. We would never be sorted into the same house.

"Weasley, Lucy " Professor Longbottom called. Everyone looked confused until I stepped out of line. Oh, the joys of having a name that sounds very similar to your cousins. Sometimes I wonder what Mum and Dad were thinking. I sat on the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"So what do we have here?" the hat asked. I sighed.

"I don't want to play your games" I muttered angrily.

"A feisty one with bucket loads of ambition it seems " the hat continued. "But you are also very smart and will do anything to protect your family ". I nodded. I didn't want to do what Dad did.

"I want to be Minister for Magic" I said proudly. The hat sighed.

"However it's easy to see were you belong " it said before pausing. "Slytherin!" it then yelled to the hall. The hat was taken off my head as the Slytherin table started cheering. They all looked slightly surprised. I sat down immediately noticing my sister, Molly, give me a thumbs up from the Ravenclaw table. It was nice to know that she supported me.

Scorpius POV

After the sorting was over the food appeared on the table. Rose started eating immediately. I have never seen someone eat so quickly. Albus started looking up and down the Gryffindor table for his brother, James. Neither of them had been surprised by the sorting.

"Oi James, when are the Quidditch tryouts?" Albus called as soon as he spotted his brother.

"Next weekend, why?" James called back. Next to be Rose rolled her eyes and muttered something about James being an idiot. Albus and I looked at each other grinning.

"We want to try out "

 **AN: Sorry about the long wait. This story is always going to have random updates as all my stories do. But with this one I am writing long chapters so that takes a while.**

 **I had someone ask me a while back if they could have an OC of there's in the story. You can! If you want to PM me the details or leave it in a review. I will probably create a way for them to be in the story and will then PM you the details so you can check that you like it. Please don't say that they have to have a certain role as I do have OCs of my own that I will want to add in.**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: And here's a new chapter. I don't know if you got a notification that I had replaced the Authors note (if you are a follower). If you didn't you can go back and read the last chapter. I can wait. With this chapter I did have it all written out I was just procrastinating on typing it up by watching Starkid. They are totally awesome!**

 **This chapter is dedicated to Koalalover-abc-123 for giving me names for an OC. I will probably use the other name at some point.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing except the OCs.**

 **Forbidden love**

 **Chapter 7**

Rose POV

The mourning of the Quidditch tryouts was bright and sunny which seemed like a good omen. I wanted to tryout but I play Keeper and that spot has been taken. However I was going to watch because Al and Scorp where trying out. Al was trying out for Chaser and Scorp was trying out for Seeker. I was certain that they would get a spot on the team.

"Oi eat up. It really helps" James said noticing that they weren't eating at Breakfast. "You'll do fine". They looked at him like he was mad causing James to sigh.

"Well it sounds about right that the blood traitor ferret would be nervous" said a new voice. Scorp immediately tensed as it was obvious that the person was talking about him. James scowled.

"Go away Jonathan" he said angrily turning towards the speaker. Jonathan was a squirrelly looking boy with blondy-brown hair and an upturned nose. I hated him instantly.

"Defending him now, Potter?" he asked. "Not surprised". He then turned towards Scorp and smiled. "Of course everyone knows that he's got no chance. Why would you let a death eater on the team?". Scorp looked down at his plate trying to disguise the hurt on his face.

"Your a jerk Blackwill and you have no right to decide who gets a spot on the team" said another new voice. It was Fred. "I'm the captain so I decide" he added pointing to his badge. Jonathan turned away and Fred sat down.

"Don't listen to him if you've got enough talent and really impress me then your pretty much guaranteed a spot on the team. I don't take into account what people's parents did" Fred said turning towards Scorp. "And eat up" he added pointing to their empty plates as he piled food onto his own. To mine and James' annoyance they listened and started eating.

After breakfast we headed down to the pitch. They went to the changing rooms while I went to the stands. There were a few people already on the pitch. I noticed James and Fred and guessed that the others were already on the team. Jonathan Blackwill was standing there wearing Keeper gear. As if I needed more excuses to hate him. The other players were girls but I didn't know who they were.

Albus POV

It was the tryouts for Chaser first. As I walked out I noticed James' grin. He was standing with the other players. I thought I recognised the other Chaser, Matilda Finlay. I was pretty sure that Fred had a crush on her. However I didn't recognise the other Beater. Jonathan Blackwill was standing on his own and I scowled at him as he walked past.

"So I want you to fly about while James and Matilda throw a ball at you to catch. When you catch the ball throw it back to them but try to do it without stopping" Fred said stepping forwards. "Do you understand?" he asked looking at us in a rare moment of seriousness. We all nodded and set off.

I think that I did really well. I caught all the balls that were thrown at me and managed to throw them back without stopping. That bit was a bit harder. About halfway through Fred pulled James aside for a quick talk. After that the throws from James were much harder to catch but I managed to do it. At the end Fred blew a whistle and we flew back down to the ground.

"Albus your on the team" he said pointing to me. The reaction was instant.

"It's favouritism!" someone yelled. A few people nodded in agreement. Fred turned to them.

"He's on the team because he flew the best. If you have a problem with that then get lost" he said sharply. A few people left but most congratulated me and went to sit in the stands. I walked over to the other members of the team.

"Well done" James muttered. Matilda just smiled at me. I smiled back as we sat down with the other two team members to watch the tryouts for Seeker.

Scorpius POV

The tryouts for Seeker were next and I was shaking. Albus had flown really well so it was no surprise that he was on the team. Despite what Fred had said earlier I didn't believe that I was good enough to get on the team. We all walked out onto the pitch nervously. I noticed Albus and James smiling and giving me a thumbs up. But my mood was dampened massively by Jonathan Blackwill smirking at me.

"I have bewitched these golf balls to fly around the pitch and I want you to try and catch them putting them in these leather bags" Fred said holding up some golf balls and some leather bags. "I will then decide who's on the team by who fly's the best. Understand?". We all nodded and set off.

I flew the best I could and managed to catch quite a few of the balls. However I felt like everyone else flew much better than me. Once all of the golf balls had been caught we flew back down to the ground. Fred had been watching us carefully. He turned towards me and my heart sank. He was surely about to tell me that I was rubbish.

"Scorpius" he started. "You're on the team". I stared at him in disbelief. He smiled and gently pushed me towards the other team members. Albus and James came running up to me grinning from ear to ear.

"I knew that you would do it" Albus shouted hitting me on the back. James introduced me to the other members of the team, Matilda Finlay and Cerys Farrell. Jonathan Blackwill was the only person not celebrating. Instead he was sitting alone scowling. After Fred had dismissed everyone else we had a team practice.

"Well done" Fred said afterwards. "We worked really well as a team". We all left and Rose came to meet us. She had watched the tryouts and practice.

"You did really well" she said. "When's your first match?"

"In two months time" James answered. "We're playing Ravenclaw".

 **AN: And that's the chapter. Next chapter will be the Quidditch match. I'm quite excited to write it. As I said earlier I haven't been updating that much because I have been watching Starkid. If you watch Starkid what's your favourite show(s)? Mine are Starship, Twisted and The trail to Oregon.**

 **If you have any OCS that you would like to see in the story then leave details in a review or in a PM. I need to know their name, what they look like, personality and what house they are in. Please send them in!**

 **Till next time**

 **88wiseowls**


End file.
